


Vulnerable Heart

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Insecurity, Inspired from a picture., Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original prompt and author. vvvv<br/>http://cassammydean.tumblr.com/post/98180770861/do-you-ever-like-to-imagine-dean-waiting-until-cas</p><p>Her tumblr! :D<br/>http://cassammydean.tumblr.com/</p><p>She so graciously allowed me to write this! I was soo excited! It was really run to write!<3 I plan on making a tumblr soon, just so I can follow her!<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable Heart

It was about 12:30 p.m. by the time Castiel's breath started becoming slow and even; Dean pressed a feather light kiss to his temple.

"You and I haven't been together for a long time, but Cas, you mean everything to me. I don't understand how to really be a boyfriend. I don't usually know what to say, but dammit Cas...You make me so happy. As if I don't live nightmares every day, seeing the most horrible things that I do. It really takes a toll on me, but you make all my fears disappear if only for a moment", he whispers. He admires Cas' profile, pressing soft, loving kisses on his cheeks; he could feel the soft stubble on his own cheek. He ran his hands through his soft hair, hearing Castiel's deep breaths; he watched the slow rise and fall of his naked chest, admiring his lithe form under the sheet. His lightly tanned skin, the muscles slightly taught under the beautiful skin.

"I find you so beautiful, not just in your appearance but on the inside too. I know this is chick flicky, but I can't help but tell you this while you're sleeping because I don't think I could say any of this to your face. Not while your beautiful, sapphire eyes are looking at me with that innocent look I love. You're smile; I know you know the smile I mean. It's the one you look at me with when you think I'm not looking at you. I always see it in my peripheral vision and every time I see it, I just want to grab you and kiss you until your lips are swollen", he whispered, placing a loving kiss on his neck near the pulse point. He kissed along his jaw, admiring the yellowing hickies on Cas' neck, the love bites along his chest Dean had left on him from a few nights ago. He traced his hand down Castiel's nose, along his jaw and down his neck. He held his breath as Castiel murmured sleepily, wrinkling his nose but he didn't wake up. Dean carded his hands through Castiel's thick hair, kissing his lips softly. He pulled away, smiling at the sleeping form of Castiel.

"I love you, Cas. I need you...More than anything. You might think you're not the great warrior you once were, but you raised me from Hell and you've been there for me ever since. I know sometimes we've turned our backs on each other; I also know that no matter what happens I will always come back to you. Because I love you so much, Castiel", Dean whispered. He pressed a few kisses to Castiel's eyelids and down the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he relished in kissing his boyfriend's forehead. As Dean opened his eyes, he was met with deep, cobalt blue eyes. He jumped back, startled.

 

"Cas, what the hell!? Have you been awake this whole time?" Dean asked, feeling vulnerable. Castiel sat up, grabbing Dean's wrist before he could crawl away from him.

  
"I hear you every night, Dean. I like listening to you. I know you're scared just as much as I am. But I want to know how you really feel about me", Cas whispered. Dean's eyes looked down at the floor as he bit his lip. Castiel cupped his hand around Dean's cheek, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss. He bit at Dean's lips as Dean opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth, urging his tongue to play. Castiel swallowed the low moan that came from him as he swirled his tongue around Dean's sensuously. He pulled Dean onto his lap, Dean's hips locking into place with Cas'. He gripped Castiel's hair, earning a guttural groan from Cas. They were both panting as they pulled away, Dean's arm around Castiel's neck.

  
"Cas, it's never easy for me to say how I'm really feeling or how I feel about you but"-Castiel cut him off with a quick, sweet kiss.

  
"You don't have to say anything. I can tell by the way you are around me when no one else is near. I know how you fee", he replied, his voice raspy. Dean shuddered a bit, smiling ever so slightly.

  
"I love you Cas", he murmured softly.

  
"I love you too, Dean Winchester. Your soul, however damaged it may be, is still my favorite part of you. You are attractive in appearance as well", Cas rumbled as Dean felt it reverberate through his own chest.

  
"So you do just like me for my looks", Dean scoffed playfully. Castiel grunted, rolling his blue eyes.

  
"Oh, yes. Quite so, and the sex is just a chore", he said dryly. Dean couldn't help but laugh a full bellied laugh at that.

  
"You know, I think you're starting to get the hang of sarcasm. That's awesome", Dean said. Castiel's lips curled up into that reserved smile Dean loved so dearly.

  
"I think learning from you has made it much more, how you use the word, awesome", he spoke softly, threading his fingers through Dean's short, brown blonde hair, earning a noise of content from his boyfriend.

  
"I like feeling vulnerable sometimes. It takes the edge off of always having to be the strong one", Dean said so quietly Cas almost had to strain to hear him. He ceased stroking his head, lifting Dean's chin up to stare into those emerald green eyes.

  
"Dean Winchester, you don't seem to grasp the fact that you may act tough, but you do indeed have a _vulnerable heart_ ", Castiel replied. Dean looked almost ashamed before Cas placed a small, tentative kiss on his lips. He instantly responded by leaning into the kiss, his hands cupping Cas' stubbly cheeks.

  
"It's okay to be scared and to feel weak, because I'm always here to help you through it. You don't need to shoulder everything. I've got you, Dean. I will help you carry your burdens", Castiel whispered against his ear, sending a shiver through Dean's body. Dean curled up to Castiel, resting his head under Cas'; Castiel's arms encircled Dean, holding him to his chest securely. Dean's eyes slipped shut as Cas turned on his side, keeping Dean locked in his embrace. Dean pressed a soft, loving kiss under Castiel's chin and closed his eyes, Castiel's heartbeat soothing Dean as if it were a lullaby.

 


End file.
